


Observando

by allec_rameht



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, implied/referenced spoilers, sterek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "Eu estive te observando... "
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski





	Observando

**Author's Note:**

> Nota da Autora: Depois de assistir o ep 03x18 eu me inspirei a escrever essa fic

_Eu estive te observando..._

Cada encontro. Cada curiosidade. Cada pergunta. Cada desprezo. Cada sarcasmo. Cada amizade. Cada ansiedade. Cada olhar. Cada riso. Cada ironia. Cada brincadeira. Cada teoria. Cada solidão. Cada expressão. Cada amor não correspondido. Cada loucura. Cada preocupação. Cada discussão. Cada ajuda. Cada ingenuidade. Cada gentileza. Cada célula. Cada suspiro. Cada heroísmo. Cada vez que me permitiu ser parte da sua vida.

_Eu estive te observando..._

Cada novidade. Cada cor. Cada rebeldia. Cada sorriso. Cada ousadia. Cada aventura. Cada brilho. Cada toque. Cada escolha. Cada aproximação. Cada timbre. Cada acaso. Cada responsabilidade. Cada força. Cada enlaço. Cada vontade. Cada desejo. Cada tentativa. Cada vitória. Cada provocação. Cada pessimismo. Cada sentimento. Cada clima. Cada “quase” que tivemos. Cada vez que seu olhar mudou para a minha direção.

_Eu estive te observando..._

Cada orgulho. Cada ciúme. Cada arrependimento. Cada inteligência. Cada gesto. Cada ajuda. Cada abraço. Cada consolo. Cada confusão. Cada trauma. Cada beijo. Cada gemido. Cada fio de cabelo. Cada chupão. Cada afago. Cada fuga. Cada desculpa. Cada possessividade. Cada brutalidade. Cada aperto. Cada luxúria. Cada passo. Cada dúvida. Cada bagunça. Cada amasso. Cada raiva. Cada vez que você me deu amor.

_Eu estive te observando..._

Cada vício. Cada pesadelo. Cada pedido. Cada orgasmo. Cada sono. Cada pelo. Cada anseio. Cada medo. Cada pecado. Cada ausência. Cada ataque. Cada saudade. Cada pânico. Cada terror noturno. Cada conquista. Cada pavor. Cada superação. Cada desconfiança. Cada lágrima. Cada mordida. Cada sexo. Cada mudança. Cada detalhe. Cada conforto. Cada erro. Cada despedida. Cada lambida. Cada pinta. Cada perda. Cada pranto. Cada grito. Cada dança. Cada textura. Cada machucado. Cada estocada. Cada caricia. Cada angústia. Cada amor. Cada você. Cada vez que se distanciaste de mim para me proteger.

Eu estive te observando... E agora é a minha vez de te salvar, Stiles!


End file.
